


Here

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (Although the translation is my own and I don't know how good it is), Angst, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Translation Available, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: You dream again of the Spirit of Death.Iroh, in the early hours of the morning.





	Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into עברית available: [פה](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484366) by [thesometimeswarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior)



> I was rereading some of my old fics, and I re-read _Hard Bargains_ in particular, and this idea popped into my head. Also inspired by some of the thinking I did in _Insomniac_.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You dream again of the Spirit of Death, of begging, sobbing, on your hands and knees, _Please Great One, please accept my life in exchange for my son’s, Lu Ten has done nothing wrong, I am the one at fault, me, let him live, take me, please take me instead..._ , of the Spirit’s smirking, shaking head.

When you wake (without starting but with your eyes suspiciously wet), you heave on your robe and wander above deck to the salty pre-dawn air.

Zuko, burned eye newly un-bandaged and not-so-newly restless, is silent when he sees you. After a year at sea, this charade is already routine. There are nights when you come above deck and are alone, gaze out at sea until you feel the sunrise in your bones before you see it, and surely there are nights when Zuko does the same, but more often you meet here, a solemn rendezvous.

You sit, equally silent, produce your tea set. (Habit, by now). He sits across from you, says nothing but takes long sips. 

You asked to die, but you are alive. Lu Ten is dead, but Zuko is here. Zuko needs you, so you will try to be here too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please consider leaving a comment.


End file.
